Near field communication relates to a set of short-range wireless technologies allowing data exchange and connection for simplified transactions.
In order to perform near field communication, one of the devices being involved should have an initiator capability, and one of the devices being involved should have a target capability. These devices perform pairing so that a data exchange between said devices can be carried out.